1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new cyclable electrical switch construction and to a new system that utilizes such a cyclable electrical switch construction as well as to methods of making the same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known to provide a cyclable electrical switch construction that comprises a housing means having a cyclable electrical switch means therein and a rotatable actuator shaft that extends from the housing means for setting the duty cycle of the switch means in relation to the rotational position of the shaft in either rotational direction thereof from an "off" position thereof. For example, see the Hild U.S. Pat. No. 3,110,789; the Rosenberg U.S. Pat. No. 3,905,003 and the Fox U.S. Pat. No. 4,337,451.
It was suggested by others that it was desired to have such a cyclable switch construction operate just one load means when the actuator shaft is rotated in one rotational direction from its "off" position and to operate two load means when the actuator shaft is rotated in the other rotational direction from the "off" position thereof. However, no structure was suggested as to how this could be accomplished.
It is also known to have a separate switch unit carried on a housing means so as to be actuated by the same shaft that operates structure within that housing means. For example, see the Huff U.S. Pat. No. 4,249,047 and the Demi U.S. Pat. No. 4,342,886 .